


Dance With The Devil - One Shot Series

by simplybri



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybri/pseuds/simplybri
Summary: A collection of Mark Jefferson x Reader one shots





	1. Perfect

Blackwell Academy in the small town of Arcadia Bay was a school for only the best and brightest (not to mention richest). Teenagers from all over the country applied to the prestigious school, however very few were only ever accepted. After all, there was a certain reputation and standard to uphold.  
One girl lucky enough to be granted admission was y/f/n. She was everything the school hoped for in a student, for she was charismatic and charming. Talented and intelligent..Not to mention absolutely loaded. You see, y/n was the daughter of d/n; high profile actor, and m/n; one of the most successful business women in the country. Everyone who has heard of them, knows that they're incredibly influential, well known, and rich. Y/n was someone that Blackwell needed. Despite already being one of the greatest schools in America, principal Ray Wells acknowledged that they needed more than what they were getting. Yes, they had the Prescott family and their generous monetary donations, but he knew that it was impossible to always rely on them. Not only that, but if the world found out that the daughter of d/n and m/n was attending, well, they would be sitting pretty for a long time.  
Y/n was excited. New school, new environment, new her. She was raised in luxury, and of course she loved it. Y/n never had to worry about money, living in a gorgeous house and able to buy whatever she wanted, it seemed perfect. Seemed. The world saw them as such a picture perfect family, yet y/n knew it was nothing but a lie. The y/l/n's weren't perfect, not even close. But no one could know that. No one could find out that her parents had a rocky relationship, that she rarely saw them, that every time she spoke to either of her parents all they wanted was for her to fit the image that the media saw. Y/n knew they weren't perfect, and she missed the days where the three of them would actually sit down for a family meal and smile. Really smile. Not the fake crap that was put on for the world to see. Despite all of it though, she always did her best to make her parents proud. She was the good girl that they expected her to be. But not once did they ever see that maybe she wished for something different..  
The h/c haired girl looked at Blackwell as a chance to escape her reality, even if just for a while. She was so used to being scrutinized by the media, as well as her parents. Everyone she knew though, loved her. "Loved her". They loved who they saw, what they saw. They all saw the 'perfect' girl with everything that she could ever want. No one ever loved her for who she was, they loved her for her family, her money, her fame, her facade. At Blackwell, everyone was equal; or at least that's what she thought. She hoped that none of that would matter, and that people would care about her. She was sadly mistaken.  
The first day at Blackwell, y/n was quickly approached by a very polished looking blonde named Victoria, and her two 'friends' whom she introduced as Courtney and Taylor. The three girls seemed to be oh so friendly, but this wasn't the first time y/n had seen it. No, she was used to this. She had a feeling that something was off, especially when Courtney let a comment about y/n's family slip, and Victoria began insulting a fellow classmate named Max; for no reason. These girls were exactly the type of people y/n desperately wanted to get away from.  
The only people who seemed to not express any care about her background were complete sweetheart Kate Marsh, the girl y/n noticed Victoria bullying; Max Caulfield, and their photography teacher Mark Jefferson. Y/n felt relief that there were at least three people in the school who didn't constantly try to bring up her family. Kate and Max never once questioned her when she avoided their initial questions, and simply went along with the fact that she wasn't comfortable talking about her life. With Mr.Jefferson though, it was a different story. There were times that y/n questioned if he knew. They had conversations about supposed "perfection", and every time he had told her that it was something impossible for everyone to see even if obtained. His claim that you could be seen as ideal to one person, yet the opposite to another struck her hard. His musings on the topic left her both disturbed and relaxed. He made her feel that being herself was actually okay. That she didn't have to always try to be the doll that her parents wished. Mr.Jefferson made her feel normal.  
Outwardly, Mr.Jefferson was so normal, that to think otherwise would be absolutely absurd. But hidden beneath the surface was a man who could not be trusted. Similar to a snake charmer, he was able to get on the good side of anyone and everyone. It was this very charm that made people drop their guards and let him inside their little worlds, and inside y/n's he could clearly see who she was. He could see her need to be perfect, not for herself, but for others. In some ways, he felt a sort of kinship with the girl. They both appeared 'perfect' to everyone who glanced, but inside they weren't close to the outward mold. He had once contemplated letting his act go, around y/n at least. 'She could understand', he thought, but quickly let go of the idea as it would more than likely destroy his entire cover. Besides, a part of him wished to photograph her, to capture the sweet innocence she possessed, to capture that precious doe eyed look that had brought him such joy in the past.  
He knew that with every word that fell from his lips, y/n fell further for his spell. To y/n, Mr.Jefferson was someone who understood her, someone she wanted to be around. To Mr.Jefferson, y/n was ideal..  
After spending her life in the public eye, and coming to Blackwell, she got exactly what she had hoped for. Y/n herself, was finally perfect to someone. Y/n was Mr.Jefferson's perfect muse.


	2. Share Your Gift

Blackwell Academy, prestigious school, and somewhat new home to photographer Mark Jefferson. People flocked to the school for just a chance to be taught by the famous man. At Blackwell he was the most popular person among both fellow teachers and students. He seemed to have everyone charmed with a mere smile. However, there was one person who didn't seem to fall for his charm; y/n. She could, and would, readily admit that he was a talented photographer as well as a great teacher..but something about him just seemed off. He was charismatic, friendly, helpful, and seemed to have a good sense of humor, so why was it that she felt such a repulsion? In truth, y/n herself wasn't even sure. One thing she was sure of though, was to keep her distance from the man. At first, she thought there was something wrong with her for believing there was, well, something wrong with him. She tried to convince herself that it was just because of how dark and borderline creepy his art was. But she knew that by thinking that, she was just lying to herself. She knew it was something much more than that.  
Two of her friends - Kate Marsh and Max Caulfield - were perplexed as to why the h/c haired girl held such dislike for their teacher; especially since she didn't seem to dislike anyone. Not even Victoria and Nathan were on her 'bad list', and was in fact on shockingly good terms with them. She seemed to like everyone, and everyone seemed to like her. Yet for some strange reason Mr.Jefferson was the odd man out.  
Mr.Jefferson himself was even aware of that. He had observed the way y/n reacted whenever she walked in his classroom, whenever they spoke, whenever he stood even remotely near her. At first he found it to be amusing, but as the weeks passed, it became rather grating on his mind. She never even tried to hide her discomfort, it it unsettled him. He knew that she had no knowledge about what he was..'up to', but it was still unnerving. Mark never believed in intuition before, and in fact would go as far as to say that it's 'bullshit', but there was this girl who intuitively sensed that there was something unpleasant about him. With all of that, he was intrigued to say the least. He knew y/n was a kindhearted girl, and friendly too. Her guard just seemed to go up around him..it was proving challenging. But oh how he loved a good challenge.  
The Everyday Heroes contest was coming up, and Mr.Jefferson encouraged as many students as possible to enter a photograph. Many entries were submitted within the first couple days, however y/n wanted no part of it. Sure, she would LOVE to go to San Francisco to be 'feted by the art world' as her teacher had often said, but the fact was that she wouldn't be comfortable going alone with him. Of all the people who had to be in charge of it, it had to be the one person that just genuinely unsettled her. Max of course - being the good friend she is - managed to talk y/n into submitting a photo, by saying that if she doesn't win, she doesn't have to worry, and if she does win, she'll keep in contact with her so she doesn't feel so alone.  
The day that y/f/n walked up to Mr.Jefferson, photo in hand, was surprising to many. No one expected her to enter, especially the teacher himself. He had raised a brow quizzically when she had extended the picture out towards him, mumbling the words "my entry", while expertly avoiding eye contact. Mark Jefferson was genuinely confused until he heard a whisper about Max having talked her into it. He would have to remember to thank the short haired brunette for...'allowing a student to share their gift'. Yes, that would do. After all, it wouldn't be a lie. He intended for y/n to win the contest and allow her to really share her gift with him.


	3. Growing Love

It was another normal day in the small town of Arcadia Bay, emphasis on was. You see, the day had in fact been rather peaceful and pleasant, until a certain photography teacher at Blackwell Academy received a text at work from his significant other; y/n.  
Mark Jefferson had thankfully received the text while on break, but he found it to be rather strange. Y/n; his long time girlfriend had never contacted him at work before, so why now? When the message popped up on his screen, he instantly raised a brow. It was simple, and not at all revealing with only four words; we need to talk. As his dark orbs re-read those words several times, he was left with a strange feeling; one he hadn't experienced many times before. Mark would likely never admit it, but he was worried; scared. He let out a quiet sigh before closing his eyes in tension. He assumed that nothing good could come about it, and simply resigned himself to focusing on it after work. So with one last glace at the message, he slid the phone back into the pocket of his pants before entering his classroom with the same fake smile he had grown accustomed to using.  
Meanwhile, a young h/c woman sat slumped, head in hands, on a black leather couch. A single tear escaped from her dismal e/c eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
"What am I going to do..?" She mumbled to herself sadly. "This..it can't be happening. This can't be happening, not now.." Bringing her knees up to her chest, she began shaking as her tears turned to sobbing. Y/n had something very important to talk to Mark about, and she was not looking forward to it. Internally she felt like a complete and utter mess. She felt consumed with distress, confusion, sadness, and total fear. She was afraid of how he would react, and afraid of the possible damage it could do to their relationship.  
Hours had passed, and Mark had finally returned home from work, setting his keys on the table by the door. A frown made it's way on his face as he noted the darkness seeping into the house. Y/n was here was she not? Why are no lights on?  
"Y/n?" He called out, gingerly taking steps to avoid bumping into anything; at least until he was able to find a light switch.  
"..Mark.." His name fell from her lips so smoothly, yet with so much emotion..he could tell something was wrong. In the shadows he could see her figure perched on the edge of the couch, so with a single motion, he flipped the nearest light switch up, allowing illumination in the room. The males' eyes immediately locked onto y/n, widening ever so slightly as he saw her murky reddened eyes looking back at him.  
"Y/n, tell me what's wrong". He would not allow his composure to be lost, despite his worry for her wellbeing.  
Chewing the inside of her cheek, y/n let out a shaky sigh before mumbling the same words she had texted hours earlier. She tore her eyes away from him, unable to meet his typical cold gaze any longer. "I.." Unable to get the right words out, she pulled her lips into a tight line. She could feel his eyes on her; cold, judging.  
His gaze softened slightly at the sight of the woman. He was never the most expressive with his feelings, but he cared deeply for the woman, and it pained him to see her like this. The dark haired male carefully moved towards her, crouching down in front of her so as to look up into her tearful eyes.  
"Look at me. Y/n, talk to me", he whispered, brows furrowing together.  
The female hesitantly looked down at the man in front of her, more scared than she had ever been in the past. She had no clue how he was going to react to the news. Even though they had been together for almost four years, not once had he ever said 'I love you'. So this..  
"Mark, I..I'm..I'm pregnant." The moment she let it come out, it seemed as though time froze. Her heart sank as her boyfriend rose to his feet and stepped back without a single word. She herself rose shakily before moving towards the door.  
"I thought..I didn't think you would like it. I knew you wouldn't like it." She spat bitterly, forcing out a dry laugh to keep the tears from coming back.  
He was stunned; absolutely stunned. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. She was pregnant with his child. The sullen expression he wore turned into one of happiness. 'I'm going to be a father', he thought to himself, relieved that it was good news all along. Mark noticed y/n was still talking, but found himself unable to process what she was saying. He was going to be a father.  
He took steps towards her, much to y/n's confusion. 'What's he doing??' she thought curiously. That curiosity though, immediately reverted back to confusion as he wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her into a hug.  
"M-Mark? What are you doing?" Even a simple hug seemed almost foreign to the female. She had become so used to a general lack of intimacy. Physical expressions of love where far and few between.  
"I'm glad" He stated clearly. "Y/n? I'm so glad."  
"You are?" She found his words rather shocking. She genuinely believed that the news of her pregnancy would ruin the relationship they had.  
"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to leave me. So I'm glad, because you're still here; still with me. You're the woman I love. I love you y/n, and I will love our child."  
Y/n realized that the entire night was full of surprises; good ones. The words he spoke made her heart flutter in a way she didn't even know was possible. But what she did know from that point on, is that the love they share will continue to grow with every passing day.


	4. Fun

Y/n was your everyday, run of the mill journalist. She never really stood out, and her writing skills were fairly average. But there was one thing that made her different. There was one thing she had that many others didn't; passion, real passion and endless determination. Once she set her sights on something there would be no letting up. However, she was also incredibly patient, waiting for that one elusive story that could really change her life.  
So when the news of photographer-turned teacher Mark Jefferson being arrested swept across the country, it came as no surprise that she jumped on the opportunity. As soon as she heard, she contacted the prison he was at in order to gain permission to visit and interview the newest inmate. Within a few days, the young woman had been informed that permission had been granted from Mark Jefferson himself.  
As the woman approached the large prison, she couldn't help but feel nervous as she clutched her f/c purse, brows knitted together. 'Calm down y/n, you aren't even inside yet. Just relax.' She thought as she pressed a button allowing a guard to escort her. A short moment later she was greeted by an older man with thinning dark hair and pale, sunken eyes. He stepped aside to allow her into the building, before closing and locking it behind them. He mumbled for her to follow along, which she did, glancing around the inside of the building and going over questions to ask the man of the hour.  
"Ma'am?" The young woman snapped her head towards the guard who was standing patiently beside a plastic bin that said 'item drop off'. "I'm sorry, but everything that isn't needed in your interview must be placed inside." Compliantly, she dug out her notebook and pen before gently setting her purse in the bin. "Lets continue", he stated before continuing along. Y/n quickly followed after her guide in silence. The only noise being the clicking of her black heels on the floor. For the h/l female it was deafening. She was itching to talk to Mark Jefferson and attempt to really figure him out. How long has he been doing it? Why did he start? So many questions were swirling around in her mind that she almost didn't notice when they finally got to their destination.  
"Alright miss. Through this door you will find a table, two chairs, and Mr.Jefferson. As per your request, he is uncuffed. However, should anything happen I will be right out here. Just yell." The man explained casually flashing her a reassuring smile.  
"Alright, thank you sir," she politely said to him. Straightening out her outfit, she took a sharp breath in before placing her hand on the handle, and opening the door that could potentially change everything. Stepping in, her e/c orbs immediately locked on the only other person inside; him.  
The older male looked up to see the female now sitting in front of him, hand extended out towards him, light pink lips curled upwards ever so slightly.  
"Y/f/n, pleased to meet you", she greeted cordially, looking him right in the eyes. It was her way of working through the nerves; be friendly and show no fear. The former photography teacher gazed at her hand a moment before reaching across the table with his own.  
"Mark Jefferson." Truth be told, he was rather unsure about the whole thing. In the short amount of time since he had been caught, several people had attempted to set up interviews but he had no interest in speaking. When the female in front of him had come forth, he thought her to be just like everyone else, but when he spoke to his lawyer, he had brought forth a picture as well as some basic information about her. That was when things changed. When his fingers skimmed across the laminated surface, he knew that she wasn't like the rest.  
Y/n stared with concern at the man who had seemingly went into a daze after shaking hands. Maybe he was nervous too? No, y/n knew that would make little sense. The man sitting at the table across from her was a psychopath. He couldn't feel, and he couldn't get nervous. Mark Jefferson was no ordinary man; he wasn't like the rest.  
"Mr. Jefferson, are you alright?", she questioned gently, prompting him to snap out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, I'm alright", was he? Mark was antsy, being in this room alone with a very..lovely woman such as herself. It brought him back to the dark room. The one place he was able to carry out his "twisted" fantasies and capture what he longed for. "Call me Mark", he added casually, meeting y/n's eyes.  
"Well then, Mark. I was just about to say that I was a bit surprised you agreed to meet with me. Of course I'm glad to have this opportunity, however I thought I would mention this. Because if I'm not mistaken, I'm the first person you have said 'yes' to. Why is that?" She couldn't help but be curious. Despite the fact that he was recently placed in the jail system, she read that multiple people had already tried to get an interview. She was what, the fourteenth?  
Upon hearing these words he let out a deep chuckle, locking his dark eyes on the woman in front of him. He found her lack of self awareness..amusing. For her to be sitting asking why he had allowed her here was humorous to the man. He had to assume that she did her homework on him, meaning she should surely have some sense. Here she sat, with soft eyes and a gentle smile, wondering..She was actually wondering why..?  
"You..you didn't answer my question", she stated obviously. 'Play this right Mark', he thought to himself before speaking calmly.  
"You'll have to excuse me Miss y/l/n, I lost my focus. My lens is now adjusted and on you and your beauty." Despite being incredibly 'punny', the words rolled off his tongue so smoothly that y/n felt heat rise to her cheeks. The way he said it made her feel strange; uncomfortable in a way. She knew that it was meant as some weird sort of compliment, but all things considered, it seemed just that; weird. 'Then why am I blushing?'  
The older male was carefully observing her reactions. 'Perfect', he thought to himself, allowing a ghostly smirk to creep up. Oh he could imagine all the fun he would have with her.


	5. Eternally Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration: until eternity by blackbriar

I loved you once, I loved you twice  
I loved you in my previous lives  
"You're crazy", the familiar feminine voice rang out.  
"If only you had paid attention," he started with a deep laugh, "I do love you though."  
"And I you."  
I know your voice, I know your eyes  
You haunt me through my dreams at night  
For the past month, Mark Jefferson had been having dreams. Such a typical thing was in fact strange for the man, as he could rarely recall actually dreaming. Not only that, but they were..strange. They all seemed to revolve around the same person; a young woman whom he hadn't met, for if he did, he would have remembered. She was beautiful, with h/l h/c locks that always appeared to glow, with her luminous e/c orbs that shined brilliantly like the sun on the ocean. He felt as though this unknown - and likely non existent - woman was haunting him. She was plaguing not only his dreams, but also his thoughts during waking hours. When asleep, he felt as though he could simply reach out and feel her soft skin. It felt real. Something about her was familiar; was it her scent, maybe her eyes, or perhaps her voice?  
Oh my love we'll meet again  
"We'll meet again my love," he mumbled hoarsely, staring down at her figure.  
"We always do," her voice was soft as usual, but something was off. A single tear rolled down her cheek before everything became blurred and faded.  
We always do in the end  
Y/n had been looking forward to the first day of her new school for a while now. After all, it was one of the best in the country. She was ready for the change, and actually excited to experience the slow pace of life in Arcadia Bay. Her hometown of y/t was always bustling and vibrant, and while she loved it, she longed for simplicity. Arcadia Bay seemed to hit every mark on her checklist which made it perfect. She found herself wondering if it seemed almost too perfect. Despite all that though, the first day couldn't seem to come sooner. But she never expected the hurricane that would come with it.  
Our two souls destined to be  
You and I until eternity  
Nervously, y/n found herself wandering about the surprising large school in search of her first class; photography. She hadn't been given a tour of the school yet due to the principal being busy with meetings. All she knew was the number; 102. Her eyes drifted about the doors hoping to find her destination, before glancing back down at there time table in her hands with a sigh. She knew at that moment she was lost.  
We live on and on and on  
Death is weak and we are strong  
Mark was heading to his classroom early, so as to prepare for the influx of new students. Truth be told, he could hardly stand his job. He never once thought that he was making a real difference in the students' lives, not that he really cared to begin with. He was surrounded by dramatic children who thought they knew everything. A lot of them were brats he didn't want to tolerate but had to anyway. Then of course there were the few students he deemed worthy of photographing.   
As he strolled down the hallway, he noticed a young female standing about alone. Normally he wouldn't bother, but Blackwell considered him to be something different than what he really was. Mark Jefferson approached the girl with a polite smile; he had a reputation to uphold after all.  
"Excuse me." He called out, prompting the girl to jump and turn to face him. For the first time he froze, feeling his blood run cold the moment he cast a glance at her face. Could it be..?  
On and on and on  
Time is weak and we are strong  
She felt..strange when her e/c eyes met the dark eyes of the man who was clearly a teacher. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there. She gathered that he must have felt it as well by the way he was looking at her. She's probably just seen his face somewhere before, right? She wouldn't be surprised, since she did do a bit of research about Blackwell Academy.  
"Are you lost?" He asked as though it wasn't already obvious.  
"Um, yeah," she started with a laugh.  
And I see you and you see me  
Something about her laugh resonated with him. It was light, and full of life. But he expected no less.  
"I'm having some trouble finding room..102." She finished, glancing down at the paper in her hands. Room 102? That was his class. Wait, she didn't know who he was? He didn't know whether to be offended or contented by that simple fact.  
"The Language of Photography right? That's my class. I was heading there now to get prepared. I can show you the way if you want, miss..?" He found himself waiting eagerly for the mention of her name; he couldn't help it, he was convinced that she was the girl from his dreams.  
Your eyes are like a raging see  
I know it's you, I know it's true  
She eyed him carefully before speaking, "Y/n, y/f/n." Extending her hand towards him, he quickly took it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss y/l/n. I'm Mark Jefferson, but that's Mr. Jefferson to you." He spoke chuckling, and it almost made her laugh as well. It wasn't even that funny, but rather it made her feel as though he were a royal and she were a commoner.   
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well..especially since I don't want to be late for class."  
I gazed into them once in a dream  
Oh my love, come take my hand  
Much like everyone else, over the past couple months y/n became fond of Mr.Jefferson. He was intelligent; a good teacher, and charismatic. However she had failed to shake off the feeling she had when they first met. Something about him seemed incredibly familiar, and she knew for a fact that she hadn't seen his face before that day. Because of that, she had incredibly mixed feelings about the photography teacher. Y/n had been doing relatively well in his class, and it turned out they actually had a lot of things in common. He was polite; always caring about his students, and he even seemed to go out of his way to check up on her. But that feeling told her there was something wrong.  
Not only that, but she had Victoria Chase on her back about "stealing Mark". The blonde girl had enlisted her 'cronies' as well as Nathan Prescott to make her life at Blackwell a total nightmare. Perhaps she should really distance herself from the popular teacher..  
She knew that things were bad when she entered her dorm room to see a horrible mess, clearly left by at least one member of that group. Several papers were soaked, pictures were ripped, frames were broken, soil was everywhere, and several nasty words were left written on her walls. She had spent the rest of the evening cleaning everything in silence.  
The bullying continued for about a week before Nathan alone approached her outside the school. Picking at his jacket, he mumbled something reminiscent of an apology, not daring to look her in the eyes. At first she thought it was a joke, and even vocalized it. That was when he finally met her eyes, and she noticed the true desperation and sorrow in them.  
Like you did in my dreamland  
With every passing day, he found himself paying more and more attention to the young female. Something about her was simply breathtaking. Her sparkling eyes, her radiant smile, her melodious laugh, the way she gracefully carried herself; everything about her was perfect. He wanted to be around y/n as often as possible. He wanted to drown in her, heck he was drowning in her. She was always on his mind. He also felt the desire to protect her; he wanted to be the one to witness her shift from black, to white, to grey and beyond. When he found out that Nathan and Victoria were harassing her, he became enraged. Almost immediately, he was on the phone with the young male. It would not last much longer if he had anything to do with it. Mark clearly expressed that if he did not leave y/n alone, and failed to ensure his friends did so as well, there would be consequences. What the consequences would be, he didn't know. But what he did know was that Nathan would listen, and that Mark himself would do anything to get to her.  
You feel the immortality   
Relief filled y/n when Nathan really did keep his promise. Her spirits were high, and it was clear to anyone who even so much as looked at her.  
And look at her Mark did. He felt rather pleased with himself when he noticed that she was happier. It almost made him happy too. He didn't want her to be miserable, but he still longed to capture her 'in a moment of desperation'. Mark decided that he would keep watch over her; he would wait patiently for the right time to strike.  
It's you and I until eternity   
We live on and on and on  
Y/n was pretty hesitant about attending the Vortex club party, but Dana had managed to talk her into it. She wasn't a huge partier, but life in Arcadia Bay was meant to help with transformation. Maybe Dana was right by telling her to let loose every once in a while. After all, she had been fairly reserved and way too focused on her academics the past while. Y/n thought that she could get some much needed personal time at the party. Heck, maybe she'd even have a drink or two.  
Dressed in her favourite outfit, she was ready to party. She conversed with a few different classmates such as Stella and Alyssa before starting over towards the drink table. Before she could reach it though, a familiar face popped up in front of her with his typical polite smile.  
"Y/n, enjoying the party?" he asked, raising his voice slightly so as to be heard over the music.  
"Oh, um yeah!" She exclaimed, eyes drifting from him, over to the table, then back again. "I don't mean to sound rude..but what are you doing here?" Y/n couldn't help but feel curious. She had never heard of any faculty attending these parties, so why was he here? The young female noticed Mr.Jefferson's face become very serious.  
"I don't mean to startle you or anyone else, but there were just some safety concerns. Principal Wells wanted someone to..chaperone..the party to put everyone at ease." There were safety concerns?  
"I see, well I hope there's nothing too bad."  
Death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on  
Mark waved his hand so as to say that it was nothing major. It wasn't even a lie. There had in fact been some concern about the party..he simply happened to volunteer to keep an eye out. He opened his mouth to speak, when again he noticed y/n's eyes drift away, prompting him to raise a brow quizzically.  
"I didn't peg you as a drinker," He stated suddenly, "I can get you one if you want."  
"O-Oh, I'm not really. But it is a party right? So, sure, why not." She felt slightly awkward having a conversation about drinks with one of her teachers. But nonetheless he went over the table to get her a drink. A short moment later he returned with it, holding it out for her to take, which she did, but not without their hands brushing. The moment that happened, y/n felt a jolt through her body, and not in a good way. Her touch reminded her of something bad, of the lingering feeling from whey they first met. Reflexively, she dropped the red cup, sending the contents spilling on the floor.  
Time is weak and we are strong  
"A-Ah, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, while the man in front of her proceeded to chuckle.  
"If you didn't want one, you should have said so." If it weren't for the discomfort she were feeling, she might have actually felt bad.  
"No, I uh, I did want it. I guess I'm just a bit clumsy today." With every second that went by, she became more sure that for whatever reason, she should get away from him.  
I loved you once  
"I can get you another if you want."  
"Sure." The moment he turned around, she began navigating her way through people and towards the exit. Just as she reached it, she heard his voice behind her, gentle yet questioning.  
"Y/n?" Slowly she turned around to see him indeed holding another cup. "Were you leaving? You forgot this." He held it out for her to take. Was he playing with her? She hesitantly took it, sure to not drop it this time around.  
"Thanks.." He stared at her expectantly, and she found herself feeling nervous under his dark eyes. "Cheers?" She said, laughing awkwardly, before compliantly downing the drink.  
I loved you twice  
"Right, well I'm done for the night. See you in class." She quickly exited the building, feeling the cool breeze against her skin. Y/n let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in before she began walking. She had only managed to take a few steps before inexplicably feeling dizzy and disoriented. She felt her legs give out and quickly found herself on the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went dark, was the shadow of a man looming over her.  
I loved you in our previous lives  
Y/n felt as though her eyes had been glued shut. She tried to open them, but they just wouldn't. However, she did realize that she was laying down, and on something hard. There wasn't a breeze, so she couldn't be outside. Someone probably just brought her back to the dorms. A groan escaped her lips when she heard a 'click'.  
"Beautiful." A gentle voice mumbled, forcing y/n to snap her eyes wide open. All she saw was light, and lots of it. Wherever she was, it was way too bright. Slowly casting her eyes toward the direction of the voice, she was immediately struck with emotion. Surprised, confused, but she was most of all disturbed to see her photography teacher standing over her with a camera. She opened her mouth to scream, yet nothing would come out.  
Mark grinned when he noticed her scared eyes on him. Crouching down in front of her, he gently placed a hand on her cheek before speaking.  
"You're finally awake huh?" He knew that it would be a couple minutes until she would get her voice back, so he decided to keep talking. "It's not very comfortable I know, but please stay just like that for a little longer." He hoped that perhaps by saying this, she could relax a bit.  
"You're going to kill me." Was the first thing out of the h/c girl's mouth. She knew; she remembered. She remembered being drowned in the Nile, being burned at the stake, being pushed off a cliff, being gunned down, and being subjected to blatant torture. She remembered all the times he had killed her, and that each time she always seemed to be trying to escape her fate, but it was always too late. Mark Jefferson was crazy, but she had loved him once long ago, and they were bonded - or rather cursed - forever.  
And when I die  
Just keep in mind  
She looked so scared that the older man almost felt bad. He would readily admit that he had thought of doing it, it's not like he hadn't killed a person before. But..  
"I can't." He immediately blurted out, retracting his hand.  
"What?" Y/n was now more confused then anything. Nothing had ever stopped him from harming her before, so why now would he want to keep her alive?  
"You're perfect," He started simply, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, no before that when you were in my dreams, you had an air about you. You're everything I look for in a muse, and killing you would be a waste."  
I'll love you in another life  
We live on and on and on  
Death is weak and we are strong  
(We are strong)  
Mark walked down the steps to the bunker with a container of rice and diced vegetables. Punching in the number allowing him access, he let out a sigh. He couldn't wait to lay his eyes on his precious muse. When he saw her sitting in the spot he left her, he immediately smiled. He crouched down in front of her and spoke.  
"I hope you had a good day y/n," he let out another sigh, "Sorry I didn't come yesterday, I got busy with meetings. But enough about me..They're still looking for you. Your face is printed all over Blackwell."  
On and on and on  
We are strong  
(We are strong)  
He gazed at her peaceful face in silence before speaking up again.  
"You're always so quiet y/n, you can talk. Your smile is as beautiful as always." He stated, tracing the markings on her face tenderly. She always frowned, so he had to make sure that she would always smile for him.  
On and on and on  
Death is weak and we are strong  
"Alright, you've got to eat." He mumbled, popping off the lid on the container and placing a spoon in to get a reasonable amount on it. "Open up." He tried to force the spoon full of food into her mouth to no avail. "Fine, I'll just feed you myself then." He mumbled, narrowing his dark eyes.  
(We are strong)  
He firmly grasped her jaw, physically opening her mouth himself, before placing the food in. He proceeded to close her mouth and place his hands on her cheeks, covering the cuts to make sure it wasn't possible for anything to fall out. He continued to move her jaw so that she could consume the food, and didn't stop until it was all gone.  
"Ah y/n, we'll be together for eternity now won't we? But you can't run from me anymore." He grinned, looking into her lifeless e/c orbs as trails of blood trickled down her chin.  
On and on and on  
Time is weak and we are strong  
(We are strong)


	6. For The Love of Technology

The sun shined brightly and the birds chirped noisily as the students of Blackwell Academy made their ways across campus and to their classes. Some seemed to acknowledge the tranquil morning, while others such as Y/n remained oblivious.   
Y/f/n, she always fancied herself to be an ordinary girl; she had decent grades, some good friends, and did her best to keep out of trouble. She was the type to keep her head down, both figuratively and literally. The girl was practically glued to her phone. What teenager wasn't though? However, there was something in particular keeping her a little more occupied then usual, with that thing being a text. You see, she had started receiving texts from an unknown number only a little over a week into the school year. Initially, a male student intended to send a text to a friend of his in regards to jazz music, and since y/n just so happened to be a fan of the genre, they ended up hitting it off quite well. As it so turned out, the two had quite a bit in common.  
'He's a bit of a mystery though..' is what she found herself thinking often. Despite texting everyday, the two - she believed at least - had never spoken face to face. He would refer to her as y/n/n, but to her he had no name or face. That would be remedied soon. Apparently he wanted to meet her, late at night. He claimed that he found it refreshing, so she hurried a reply of yes as she trudged along to her first class of the day; photography. It wasn't that she hated the class, but rather, she found herself extremely underwhelmed by the supposed 'amazing' teacher. No, she didn't hate him either, though she would be lying if she said she enjoyed listening to him ramble on about chiaroscuro for god knows how long. It seems like that's all he would ever talk about. That and framing people in dark corners. Seriously, what is wrong with that man?  
Just as soon as she thought that, she found herself crashing into someone, sending her stumbling to the floor. Her prized cell phone seemed to fall in slow motion before it too hit the floor, instantly smashing. Eyes widening, she stared at the sad remains in shock, completely forgetting about the person standing over her.  
"..My phone.." She mumbled pitifully, reaching out and cradling it in her hands. Perhaps it would have been better if she sprained an ankle or something; anything but her precious mobile device.   
"That's quite the cue to join the real world." An all too familiar male voice chuckled, causing y/n to let out a pained groan. Like this day couldn't get any worse. Still sitting on the floor, the female looked up at the photography teacher with slightly narrowed eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. With an amused grin, the teacher extended a hand in order to help the girl up, which she glanced at blankly before picking herself up without assistance.   
"Good morning to you too." Carefully sliding her phone into her pocket, she did her best to refrain from groaning at the older male's passive aggressive comment.  
"If you'll excuse me.." She mumbled, attempting to step past him and into the classroom, though she was quickly blocked. Meeting his eyes, she exhaled and took a step back. "Something you need?" She just wanted to get away from him and get class over with.  
With his arms crossed, he gazed at her seriously. "Yes, actually, I was wanting to speak with you about the Everyday Heroes competition. I-"  
"Think I have a lot of potential, yes I know. I just don't plan on entering; sorry. Can I go now?" Without waiting for a reply, she strode into the classroom.  
"Y/n," With a sigh, she froze waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "I really am sorry about your phone." Rolling her eyes, y/n made a sort of 'tsk' noise before hurrying towards her desk.  
Class began like usual, and went along like usual with Mr.Jefferson throwing in a bit about dark corners and framing people, with him casting a glance at her. Y/n truthfully wondered if any of her fellow classmates payed attention to what he said; after all, how can someone say the exact same thing every month without fault? Y/n shook the thought from her mind and carried on about the rest of her day as normal until finally, she laid on her bed watching the time tick by, until finally the clock hit five minutes to the meeting time. That was when she rose from her bed and walked over to her door, opening it and peering out into the dark hallway.   
Ah, Blackwell at night. Y/n knew she had to be careful, lest she run into Victoria. Victoria Chase, queen bee at Blackwell, and crazy obsessed with Mr.Jefferson, with a habit of sneaking out at night. Bumping into her in the dark would not be Y/n's idea of fun. She held her breath as she tiptoed down the hall, finally exhaling when she reached the exit. Once she stepped outside, she immediately felt the cool night breeze hit her skin. It really was refreshing.

'Oh shoot', she thought. Y/n realized that she had no idea where to meet her mystery friend, as the location was unspecified. 'Guess I'm stuck wandering around campus'. Slipping her hands in her pockets, she walked along quietly, and on the lookout.

After a short period of time, she let out a sharp sigh, disappointed at being unable to locate the person of interest. 'Maybe he stood me up..?' The moment the thought crossed her mind, her eyes widened marginally at the familiar figure walking over to her direction. 'Shoot!' Quickly, she spun around and began walking in the direction of which she came, only to be stopped in an instant.

"Miss Y/l/n?" The deep voice questioned curiously. She slowly turned around to come face to face with the one teacher whom she loathed; Mr.Jefferson. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Taking a walk. I was heading back to the dorms anyway, so I'll be off." Fully convinced that she was in fact stood up, she held the intent of getting back as quick as possible.

"Y/n/n" the deep voice of her teacher rang out in a mumble as he latched onto her wrist.

"Excuse me?" She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, only causing his grip to tighten. "Ouch, hey, let go-!"

"Just listen to me." His words were soft and gentle, putting her further on edge.

"The hell?! You creep! If you don't let go, I'll scream!" Y/n had no idea what had gotten into her teacher, and frankly, she was incredibly disturbed. She continued to struggle, but she failed to notice the darkening expression on his face.

"You leave me no choice then." The older male stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a liquid filled syringe. Upon realizing what exactly he was willing to do, the h/c female let out a piercing shriek before feeling the sharp prick at her neck. Almost immediately, she began to lose grasp of the physical world around her. Colours seemed to fade and blur into one another, and her body felt so heavy. Y/n knew that her teacher had injected her with some sort of drug, and because of it, she was losing the energy to fight back. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness, was him, looming over her with a peaceful looking smile.


End file.
